


Wet T-Shirt Contest

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [52]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Water Balloon Fights, it's very wholesome tho, just some good ol fashioned summer fun, no warnings for this one, so idk how well it's gonna read, sorry - Freeform, this was written and edited on benadryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You beat the heat once more --and get very wet in the process.(Ignore the innuendo, this is a wholesome fic.)(Set after "Suck It.")[All warnings in the tags, but this one doesn't really have any.]





	Wet T-Shirt Contest

You’re dying.

Well, okay, you’re not _dying_ –but you’re suffering enough that you may as well be.

The heat wave is still marching on, scorching everything in its reach and making your life exceptionally miserable. It’s too hot to be outside most of the day –and forget flying, because you’re liable to get burnt.

Worse still, the weathermen were wrong about the rain; there hasn’t been so much as a wisp of a cloud in sight for _days_. The normally well-kept gardens that dot Xavier’s property are taking it on the chin as the landscapers and residents do their best to keep up with the sun’s oppressive reign.

Thus, you’ve been cooped inside, relegated to languishing indoors while the thermometers tick ever higher.

And you are _bored out of your skull_. There’s only so much drawing, sparring, TV watching, cooking, general mischief-ing, and fucking –yes, you even have your limits there—you can do before you start losing your mind.

But, just when you thought your brain was going to start leaking out your ears, relief presented itself in the opportunity of pranking your beloved boyfriend, Piotr (aka Colossus).

As it so happens, it’s been dry enough and hot enough that there’s an official fire risk warning. Fireworks have been banned by the local authorities (and even _Wade_ is following it, which means it’s serious), the fire chiefs have advised avoiding grilling, and Russell and all other fire mutations have been on a strict “indoors only” restriction to avoid any sort of random incident.

And, as it also so happens, the wooded area at the back of Xavier’s property has a fair amount of brush in it. Very good for maintaining the natural hummus and the animals that live there, very bad for fire situations.

And, as it also (also) so happens, there’s a limited number of people that can handle being out in this kind of heat while clearing the brush –and one of them is your boyfriend.

Fortunately, for your steel sweetheart, his armor also leaves him relatively invulnerable to temperature spikes. His armor might get extremely cold or extremely hot –which presents various challenges and dangers to those around him—but he himself suffers no ill effects from the temperature shifts, including when he armors back down. Combined with the fact that his mutation includes having a lower dose of exhaustion chemicals running through his system while armored up, and there’s really only one candidate for the job.

He’d still opted for today, when the temperature index had lowered a little –not by much, albeit—to clear out the worst of the brush, which had given you time to prepare.

It hadn’t taken much to sell the more playful of the adult residents, the college students that summer at Xavier’s, and the permanent residents on the idea. Apparently, you’d all been going a little stir crazy.

The lot of you have prepared for the entire week. Water balloons. Getting the hoses set up. Squirt guns. Moving the sprinklers. Everything you could possibly need for a massive water fight, you have.

It’s basically a wet t-shirt contest, and your boyfriend is the primary target.

You stifle a giggle as you crouch behind a bush, alongside Ellie and Kitty. You’ve got a stash of squirt guns and a bucket of water balloons between the three of you, and you’re ready to wreak some serious havoc.

Piotr emerges from the tree line at the back of the property, already armored down and clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He doesn’t look too much worse for wear, but he doesn’t look like he’s enjoying the heat, either.

“Alright, remember: I’m gonna get him first, and then you come out with everyone else once the sprinklers go off.”

“Totally,” Kitty says, bobbing along to whatever song is blasting through her earbuds at the moment.

You regard her for a moment, then turn to Ellie. “Okay, _you_ remember.”

Ellie smirks and nods.

You grin back, grab a couple water balloons, then dart towards Piotr.

He sees you coming –you’re not trying to be stealthy either—then shouts when the first water balloon hits him square in the chest. He raises his hands, laughing as he tries to block your shots, but he’s kind of hard to miss.

He regards his now soaked shirt once you run out of balloons with a chuckle, then looks up at you with a mischievous grin. “Hug time.”

“No!” You squeal and try to turn, but between his stride and his long arms, he doesn’t have trouble catching you (not that you were really trying to escape in the first place). You squirm against his chest as he scoops you into his arms. “Babe! No!”

Piotr merely kisses your cheek. “Now we are both wet.”

“You always get me wet, baby,” you tease. You loop your arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him—

And then the sprinklers turn on.

He yelps and almost drops you when he gets hit square in the back with a jet of cold water. “ _D’ermo_!”

Everyone else bursts out from their respective hiding place then, shrieking with delight, firing squirt guns, and pelting each other and you and Piotr with water balloons.

You laugh, grab a water balloon, and pelt Piotr straight upside the head.

He sputters and swipes at his face, then grins at you and gives chase again.

It’s nothing short of spectacular. There’s water _everywhere_. The entire yard devolves into complete chaos as everyone slips and skids all over the place. Water balloons sail through the air, littering the grass with neon colored bits of plastic after they burst. Squirt guns are fired and refilled –and a few tossed aside after they flat out refuse to work.

It’s amazing.

By the time the sprinklers shut off, you’re all soaked, panting, and feeling much better from having been cooped up all week.

Piotr starts picking up the worst of the water balloon remains and tossing them in one of the empty buckets while the others start migrating towards the house. “Did you plan this?”

“It started as a way to prank you,” you admit, not the least bit sheepish. “And then it turned into a good way to relieve some cabin fever, considering we’ve all been stuck inside with this heat wave going on.”

“Well, it was very good idea, _myshka_ ,” he says as he tries to wipe his hands dry on his shirt, then stops when he realizes his shirt is wetter than his hands. “Though I think I will need to change now.”

You cock your head to the side and admire the way his shirt, now basically see through, clings to his pecs and reveals the varying lines of his chiseled musculature. “I don’t know. I kind of like it this way.”

He smirks and lets his gaze flit over your body –which is when you realize your shirt is equally as wet, clinging to the curves of your waist like a second skin and showing off the lines of your bra in full detail. “I figured as much.”

“Well, duh.” You grin cheekily at him. “We should probably get dried off, though.” You hold your hand out to him. “Care to help me?”

He grins and scoops you into his arms, carrying you back to the house bridal-style. “It would be my sincerest pleasure, _moya lyubov’_.”

You giggle as you wind your arms around his neck, then lean in to kiss him.


End file.
